ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Simpsons and the Smurfs/Quotes
The Simpsons and the Smurfs is a 2011 American-Belgian full-length crossover special starring characters from The Simpsons and The Smurfs. It aired May 22, 2011 on Fox. Quotes *'Gargamel:' (playing with puppets) La-la, la-la-la-la, sing a happy song! La-la, la-la-la-la, this is so wrong! "Oh, I'm Papa Smurf. I'm the head of a small group of blue people, and live in the forest with 99 sons and one daughter! Nothing weird about that, no no, totally normal!" "And I'm Smurfette! And I think I'm so pretty! And I betrayed Gargamel, and I don't even care! And everything is just sunshine and rainbows!"... But all of that is about to change! (Azrael bathes himself) *'Gargamel:' Ahem. I said, "But all of that is about to change!" Azrael, that's your cue! ---- *'Gargamel:' I am not obsessed with Smurfs, thank you. I simply can't stop thinking about the miserable beasts every single minute of every single day!... *'Azrael:' Meow! *'Gargamel:' But I need them! It's only by capturing the little wretches and extracting their happy blue essence that my magic will finally become... not infallible... *'Azrael:' Meow! *'Gargamel:' INVINCIBLE, yes, thank you! I shall become the most powerful wizard in all of the world! (Azrael begins laughing at Gargamel's idea) *'Gargamel:' I know you're making fun of me, don't milk it! (then plays with a Smurfette puppet) "Oh, great one!" Yes, lying, deceptive, horrible little Smurfette? "After all your years of Smurfless searching, however do you expect to find us?" Oh, I'm very glad you asked, my dear! For, you see, I have a magical map, that shows me exactly where the Smurf village is! I shall now use my formidable powers to magically transport us here! *'Azrael:' Oh, no... ---- *'Lisa Simpson:' And you're all named after your personalities? Do you get your names when you're born or after you've exhibited certain traits? *'Smurfs:' Yes! ---- *'Kang:' Stupid earthlings. *'Kodos:' Yes. They're going to keep doing all this craziness with these blue dwarfs and that crazy sorcerer. (they then begin laughing until they see Dib from Invader Zim spying on them with a camera) *'Kang and Kodos:' Oh no. ---- *'Lisa Simpson:' So, tell me... that weird guy in the tatty bathrobe, at the Mall? *'Papa Smurf:' Gargamel? *'Lisa Simpson:' He's not really a wizard, is he? *'Papa Smurf:' Not the smartest of sorcerers, but dangerous just the same! Back home, I could hold him at bay with a spell or two. But here, without my books and potions... well, today we got lucky, but next time who knows? *'Lisa Simpson:' What are you going to do? *'Papa Smurf:' I'll do anything and everything I can do to get my Smurfs home! I won't ever give up! ---- *'Smurfette:' You smurfed with the wrong girl. ---- *'Comic Book Guy:' (seeing Gargamel being run over by a bus) Worst... crossover... ever! ---- *'Papa Smurf:' Well, Simpsons, thank you. You saved my whole family. *'Lisa Simpson:' Actually, I think it was the other way around. *'Papa Smurf:' Well, I should get going. I've got a Smurf village to rebuild. Your world has given me some ideas... (Lisa and Papa Smurf hug) *'Lisa Simpson:' Goodbye, Papa. *'Papa Smurf:' Goodbye. ----